My Angel
by Utsukushii Monogatari
Summary: Harry only knows the last lines of the fight at the end of the Yule Ball... (GoF)


**Disclaimer - No, I do not own anything J.K. Rowling has created, and all I wish to do is share my reoccurring dreams with all the other Harry Potter fans out there**  
  
I'd like to thank Regina Del Serpente with her help with some parts to this short fic. Go read her story! And review! Book 5 story is coming up soon!!  
  
~~~  
  
Faerie lights were everywhere. The ceiling looked as if a gentle snow was falling upon the dance floor. The great hall was immaculate.  
  
Ron was miserable.  
  
The entire night, he had been in the presence of an angel. A beautiful, elegant angel in periwinkle robes was right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing to get closer. The angel was with Victor Krum. THE Victor Krum. The best seeker in the world was with his angel.  
  
Ron could do nothing but stare at Hermione while Harry went on and on about the discovery of Hagrid's parentage. Frankly, Ron didn't give a damn about Hagrid, or Harry, or anyone right now. All he wanted was one thing, and she was having the time of her life with the second most famous teen ever.  
  
The final chords of the Weird Sister's music was the best song Ron heard that evening, and he leapt out of his seat and began to make his way to the hall to look for Hermione. He politely clapped as he made his way through the door. Ron was one of the first people in the hall, and he quickly found a spot where he could see everywhere in the entrance hall: the stairway.  
  
Moments later, people began to flood out of the hall, talking excitedly and swooning over events in the past few hours. Ron looked frantically as his eyes scanned over the people, looking for Hermione. Harry soon walked up beside Ron and stood still for a moment, both silent, no need for words. Harry's eyes scanned over the hall with Ron, and both seemed to find what they were looking for.  
  
By the main doors, stood Hermione, with Victor. The candlelight made Hermione look even more holy than ever. He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but Ron doubted he wanted to know what was being said. An eternity later, Victor finally left, and Hermione walked towards the staircase heading up towards the Gryffindor entrance. Ron smiled when she came close to her, but she did not return the smile. Instead, a look cold as ice stared down at Ron as she quickly walked by, obviously not wanting anything to do with Ron. Stunned, Ron turned around, quickly beginning to follow her. He could only faintly hear the voice calling up to him and Harry.  
  
"Hey - Harry!"  
  
It was Cedric. Ron didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He didn't want to hear anyone but Hermione. Looking at Harry, he shrugged and ran up the stairs, hoping to catch up with Hermione.  
  
Ron had never run so fast in his life. Soon enough, he caught up to Hermione. She was moving fairly quickly for someone who was in a formal robe. Ron grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm, and she turned around in anger and shock.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" She exclaimed, sounding very upset. Hermione tried to pull away from Ron, but his grip was too tight. "Ron, stop, you're hurting me!" She exclaimed, giving her arm one last pull. Ron let go right away.  
  
"Hermione, please, I'm sorry. Why did you march off like that" Ron asked, his voice sounding desperate for answers.  
  
Hermione, however, took no notice to his pleading tone. "WHY did I march off like that? You wouldn't know the beginning of it!" Hermione yelled angrily, marching off towards a portrait of a large woman. "FAIRY LIGHTS!" The portrait swung open immediately and Hermione marched in, turning her back to Ron.  
  
Ron sprinted towards the portrait and jumped in just before is closed. "Tell me! For the love of God, tell me! You're killing me when you talk like this!"  
  
"Good!" Hermione yelled, her face going red with anger. "Cause you're killing me when you act like this!" Hermione went suddenly silent, and just stared at Ron. A small second year quickly ran out of the common room, avoiding this fight.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione, then asked, his voice calm and collected, "What do you mean.. You don't mean.."  
  
"I don't KNOW what I mean Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice confused and angry. "Tonight should have been perfect! I was on a date with one of the most famous guys around, and I should have loved it! But there was something stopping me!"  
  
"Hermione... "Ron said in a half whisper. "I need to tell you something. I've told you it before."  
  
Hermione stepped back. "No Ron, you are NOT ruining this for me! Victor is.. You can't just.. Just stop, please!"  
  
Ron shook his head solemnly. "I can't help it. Last year.. I can't stop thinking about it. You've been in my mind, always. That day at the Shrieking Shack has haunted my dreams every night. Burning into my mind, begging me it would not be the last..." Ron slowly stepped towards Hermione. Shockingly, Hermione made no attempt to back away, as if she were frozen in place.  
  
"Ron.. I told you.. we couldn't." Hermione said softly, looking down, to the side, anywhere but up into Ron's eyes. She could feel them gazing down at her still though.  
  
"What's stopping us now though Hermione?" Ron asked, softly. His hand reached up and he let his finger softly trail down her bare arm, sending a shiver down Hermione's entire body.  
  
"Everything." Hermione answered, her voice not soft, but determined. She stepped back a few steps and stared over to Ron. "The main thing that stopped us this time though was you."  
  
Ron, left standing with his hand in mid-air, looked up at Hermione, his face red with either embarrassment or anger. "Me? ME?! HOW can this be MY fault?" Ron stepped back slightly, now making the space between the two around ten feet wide.  
  
"You don't know how this can be your fault?" Hermione bellowed, her face red with frustration. "I'll tell you how this is your fault. If you had asked me to the ball, I would have said yes. But you didn't! Instead, you paraded around in front of some.. Some VEELA! Embarrassing yourself in front of the school while you were at it! However, Victor had the common sense to actually ASK me to the ball!"  
  
Ron stood there in shock for a moment, his mouth hanging open for a second. "Well, that's a load of crap!" Ron retaliated, looking as if he knew he just said the wrong thing.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione yelled. Her hair was falling out of it's perfect bun, her face scrunched up with anger.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, "What's that?"  
  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!!" Hermione turned on her heel and marched up towards the girl staircase. Ron heard the soft sound of a footstep and turned to see Harry.  
  
"Well.." Ron said, spluttering slightly, his mouth gaping like a goldfish, "Well - that proves - completely missed the point.."  
  
Ron knew he hadn't fooled anyone with his closing statement. He just shut his mouth and silently went up the stairs to bed to dream about his angel. 


End file.
